Julius (TearRing Saga)
Julius (ジュリアス Juriasu) is an enemy character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is the third son of King Bahanuke of Canaan and the brother of Arless, Barker, and Reshe. He is also the wielder of the ☆Canaan Lance. Along with his brothers, he is considered to be one of the three stars of Canaan. His opposition to Canaan's alliance with the Zoa Empire has caused him to be branded as a traitor. Profile Against his father's orders, Julius opposes the Zoa Empire's invasion of the other kingdoms on Lieberia and prevents its army from advancing west. In his first scenes, he withdraws Canaan's forces from Zemseria due to his awareness of Dolmu's treacherous nature. He later conspires with Barker and Reshe to murder their father in order to end the war. The three of them ultimately agree to allow Julius to carry out the plan. However, he soon dies fighting against Runan's army in defense of Reeve Castle, leaving Barker to carry out the murder by himself. Personality Julius appears to be a serious and honorable man, whom Barker describes to be the type who would release his prisoners during an exchange without waiting to see if the other side will uphold its end of the bargain. He believes that his best course of action is to reduce the amount of casualties in the war as much as possible if Canaan is fated to lose. His only wish is to change the society that lives and dies by the whims of nobles without any justice. He also blames both himself and Barker for being cowards. In-Game Stats '*'Dropped when defeated Overall Julius is one of the hardest bosses in the game, having no stats below 20 (except magic), a slew of powerful skills, a ☆Goddess Shield to cover his class' weakness to bows, a Magic Shield to cover his low magic defense and a droppable ☆Canaan Lance to make his attacks truly devastating. There are two more factors that further complicate matters - first, Julius does not stay in one place and begins to move on Turn 3, so players should be prepared. Second is a presence of NPC units, all having Mug, which causes your units to have 50 less hit. There are two strategies - wait until Julius breaks his weapons against NPC units, which is much easier, but will take a while and deprieve the player of his unique lance. Other strategy is to make full use of Renee's ☆Warp staff, 3-range magic such as ☆Sunflame, long-range magic like ☆Sylpheed and ☆Prelude along with defense-ignoring Luna Sword. This strategy is much riskier, but it can kill Julius in a single turn and preserve his lance for a future use. You can also one round kill him with an Empower boosted base Loffaru wielding a gatling bow using Lyria assuming all four hits connect Quotes Trivia * While numerous characters in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga have unused eye-blinking sprites, Julius also has mouth movement frames that do not appear in the game. Gallery File:Dragonlord battle(TS).png|Battle model of Julius as a Dragon Lord. Category:Male Characters